Two Hanyou Hearts
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: When Inuyasha's best friend Manami comes back, what will he do to win her over? They've been apart for 5 years. Pairings InuxOC SanxMir and slight RinxSess


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha, just my own characters. **

**AN: I hope you enjoy, it's not a typical Inu story, because he's not gonna end up with Kagome. Hope you like it anyway. **

**Chapter 1: Best Friends Forever?**

"Hey Yasha, will you make a promise with me?" A girl of twelve asked, she has pink hair and matching dog ears, her eyes a brilliant emerald green. She is in a homemade tire swing, being pushed by a boy of the same age, only his hair is silver and his eyes gold, he too has dog ears.

"What kind of promise, Manami?" the boy Yasha asked as he pushed her again.

"Promise me we'll always be with each other, no matter what happens." She said giggling as she felt like she was flying.

"But how do I do that? You're moving next week."

"Well I'll come back someday," she replied. He stopped swinging her suddenly and she slowly came to a stop, when she did she turned to look at him. He looked sad and torn, like he wanted to say yes, but knew doing so would make it a lie. '

"Manami, I have to tell you something-" he didn't finish as his father called for him, because it was time to head home.

"Wait what did you want to say?" She called to his retreating form.

"I'll tell you when I see you next time, ok?" He called back as he disappeared from view.

Little did either know, but they wouldn't get the chance, because Manami's father, due to a problem moved his family in the next two days. Inuyasha was saddened that his best friend was gone, and he didn't know when or if he'd ever see Manami again.

* * *

><p>(Five years later)<p>

"Ah it's so good to be back!" Manami said as she left the airplane that had just arrived from America.

"Manami I told you to wait for me," her mother Naoko said sternly. Manami just rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Mom I was three feet in front of you." She said exasperatedly. After five years she and her family were finally back, her father Kazuo came out after them with her eight year old brother, his name is Daisuke. "Daddy where will I be going to school then?"

"Shikon High School," Kazuo replied. "With an associates sons, whom I expect you to be very nice to."

"Oh dear, I'm sure she will be considering she knows the younger brother." Naoko said smiling at Manami.

"I do?" She asked confused.

"Yes, you'll meet him later tonight when they come over to the new house to welcome us back." Kazuo said as he ushered his family to the baggage claim. From there they took a taxi home, because Kazuo thought a limo was too grand for their first day back. Manami was excited to move back into her childhood home after five years, since they never actually sold it.

When they arrived at the house, she ran up the stairs to her room, which was updated since she was 12. "Awesome." she fell onto the purple blankets, her pink and now purple streaked hair splayed out around her. She'd dyed her hair with streaks when she was 15, in a rebellious fit.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Manami along with her brother sat in the living room waiting for the guests to arrive. They were dressed in their best, although Daisuke was uncomfortable in the monkey suit as he put it.<p>

"Man I hate ties," he said trying to loosen it a bit.

"Dai stop fussing with it, or mom will get you again." Manami teased.

"Ah they're here." Naoko said smiling as she stood. She opened the door to a very tall man with long silver hair and golden eyes. He had two purple streaks on each cheek, and pointed ears signaling that he is demon, another man of similar height with a crescent moon on his forehead entered as well, followed shortly by a beautiful human woman, obvious by her scent to the two hanyou in the room, she has long gorgeous black hair and sapphire eyes. THe last one in the door was a tall young man, with matching eyes and hair to the other two men except it only came to his shoulders, he has two dog ears on his head.

Manami gasped when she realized who the male hanyou is. "Inuyasha?" She questioned softly.

The young man was startled to realize the beautiful young girl even knew his name. "Do I know you?" he asked giving her a strange look.

"You mean you don't remember?" She asked slightly crestfallen. "It's me Manami,"

He looked closer at her, then his eyes lit up with recognition. "It is you!" He smiled at her, then moved to embrace her, but was stopped by the look his brother gave him. "Ahem." he cleared his throat. "You look great, what has it been since we last saw each other?"

"Five years."

"Wow that long already?"

* * *

><p>It was after dinner now, and Inuyasha and Manami sat out on the patio drinking some iced tea just catching up.<p>

"So-" she said dragging out the word. "Have a girl friend?" She tried not to sound to eager when she asked, because she thought he was super fine.

"No, not at the moment." He replied. "Just broke up with my last girlfriend a month ago, her name was Kagome."

"Oh really how come?"

"Oh you know, just wasn't into it after awhile."

"That's too bad."

"What about you?"

"No never had one, in America the boys were really shallow." Manami wrinkled her nose at the thought of the boys in America. "All they wanted was sex, I mean I know that's what most boys want, but at least here they don't flaunt it all the time...do they?"

"There are a few, like my friend Miroku." Inuyasha shook his head. "You wanna be careful around him, he's got this wandering hand that gets his girl friend in a fit a lot because of where it goes."

"Wow, you'll have to point him out." She stated laughing.

"You'll know him when you see him." He looked up at the sky. "So when do you start school?"

"Monday," she replied stretching a bit. "But I'm coming for a tour tomorrow, since it's friday."

"Would you like a student tour guide?" He asked non-chalantly.

"Sure if you know anyone?" She teased, smirking at him.

The sliding door opened to reveal Daisuke. "Sis mom said Inuyasha has to go now," he said before disappearing again.

"Well that's my cue I guess." Inuyasha said as he and Manami stood. Manami gave him a quick hug. "I'll-uh see you tomorrow," he stuttered a bit, blushing.

* * *

><p>Later Manami lay on her bed, texting her friend from Chicago, Annie.<p>

_Annie: So how was your first day back?_

_Manami: It was good...remember that guy I mentioned when we first met?_

_Annie: Yeah what about him?_

_Manami: Well I met him again today, and he offered to give me a tour of the skool tomorrow! :D_

_Annie: Oh baby! Is he hot?_

_Manami: GORGEOUS! And he's SINGLE ;)_

_Annie: Are u gonna go for it?_

_Manami: Should I?_

_Annie: Totes! Before some bimbo decides to get her claws in him. :P _

_Manami: I think I will...but not rite away!_

_Annie: Don't wait 2 long tho_

_Manami: I kno_

_Annie: well imma head off to my next class you get to sleep yung lady ;P see u l8er_


End file.
